


Deathly Silence

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Danger, Dark Magic, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Kidnapping, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Ministry of Magic, Murder, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: When Newt saves a life he doesn't realise it could end his own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first trip into potterworld. This is not a Newtina fic. I'm not sure if romance will feature, I'm going with the flow. Let me know what you think

Newt stumbled to a stop as he heard cheering. Creeping forward he peered through the cornrows and spotted a large gathering, torches and lanterns lighting individual faces in a large crowd.

  
“I saw her. She just threw those men clear across the street. They didn’t even do nothin’”

  
“Knew she was trouble from the day she was born. Killed her parents she did. Evil. Pure evil. You can see it rising off her like a...a evil spirit!”

  
Newt crept closer. “Dougal? They’re going to kill her aren’t they?” He looked the to the Demiguise for confirmation. “If I save her will she kill me?”

  
Dougal looked at him blankly.

  
“Well that’s a lot of help, thank you,” he sighed, looking back at the girl. He’d seen the expression on her face before. It was both scared and resigned; reminding him of his creatures. The suffering they’d endured had made them tired. This girl knew what was going to happen and wasn’t even fighting it. She’d given up. He had to make a choice and quickly. Any moment someone was going to kick the stool out from under her feet.

  
“Dougal, back to camp. Quickly!” Taking a deep breath Newt drew his wand and pointed it at the rope that linked her to the tree, burning it through from his hiding place before appartating to her side.

  
“Sorry about this,” he whispered as he grabbed her and disapparated away, taking her with him, all the while keeping his back to the mob. He'd managed to land them back at his camp. “They'll start looking for us so we’ll need to get away from here as quickly as possible.” As Newt drew his wand and directed his tent to disassemble he realised the girl hadn't said a word. He flicked his gaze to look at her and found her staring, eyes wide and looking very unsteady on her feet. “Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, here sit. Apparating can leave passengers feeling very travel sick.” As he reached to guide her to a stool she flinched causing him to stop his advance.

  
She swayed on her feet before flopping onto a stool. The man hadn't looked at her properly at all, when he did glance in her direction it was fleeting, mostly keeping his gaze to one side of her.

  
“I…I won't hurt you. I promise,” he assured her, peering at her through his floppy hair. Now the adrenalin of his rescue had faded his normal awkward self had returned and he was feeling a little lost himself. “Those…. That…. Well, they'll come looking for us. I..I..should've obliviated them but there were too many, so we need to move.”

  
She’d learnt over the years that if she concentrated on facts then her panic wouldn't consume her. So she regarded him carefully. Two things stood out immediately; his bright blue coat and the suitcase strapped to his back. It struck her as a strange idea, but then her haphazard rescuer wasn't entirely normal. For one thing his equipment was moving by itself. Maybe she’d been hanged after all and it was taking a while to die. Lack of oxygen could cause hallucinations. That must be it.

  
Once the tent was packed away into a bag, Newt unstrapped his suitcase from his back and laid it on the floor. “Dougal? Where are you hiding? We need to leave,” he called, his eyes scouring the undergrowth that surrounded his camping site. Movement caught his eye next to the girl as his furry friend revealed his hiding place. “Come on, into the case.”

  
The Demiguise looked from Newt to the girl, trying to draw his attention to his oversight.

  
“Yes Dougal, we have a visitor and she's a little nervous right now so why don't we get you home with the others and get her away from here?”

  
Dougal sighed and gently pawed at the rope still around the girl’s neck and wrists.

  
“Oh…. Oh Merlin’s beard, I.. I’m so s..sorry. Here let me help you.” As he hastened towards her he caught himself and slowed his approach as she recoiled slightly. He decided the best course of action was to approach her like one of his creatures; calmly and kindly. “I won't hurt you. I'll try not to touch you, just p..please let me remove the ropes at least?” He kept his body turned slightly away and hunched, trying to make himself seem smaller. Hesitantly he knelt before her and began dealing with rope around her wrists. He kept his eyes fixed on their hands. “Are you hurt?” When she didn't respond he looked up at her.

  
She gave a small shake of her head.

  
“My name’s Newt, Newt Scamander.”

  
Still not a word.

  
“And you are?”

  
The girl bit her lip and started waving her freed hands.

  
Newt frowned and then realisation hit. She wasn't waving her hands, she was talking to him. “You can't speak?”

  
She shook her head.

  
“Oh…right….um. My sign language is a little rusty….We’ll just have to make do for now. Is there anywhere safe I can take you?”

  
_No_

  
“Oh…well. W... D…Do you think you c..could trust me enough to a…at least get you away from here?”

  
She regarded him. He was softly spoken, unimposing and seemed like he genuinely wanted to help. And quite honestly she had nothing to lose. She nodded.

  
Newt gave a relieved sigh, he didn't want to leave her in harms way. “R..right. Well. We need to move. Yes. I'm afraid that means apparating again, sorry. But it really is the fastest way. Just hold on tight to my arm, wouldn't want you to get splinched.” He grabbed his case and tent bag then offered his new friend his arm. “Ready?”

  
She looked up at him eyes wide, heart pounding. That horrible feeling assaulted her again; like she was being pulled apart and squeezed together at the same time with no air to breathe and surrounded by blackness. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face into the fabric of Newt’s sleeve.

  
“There we are. Safe and sound,” Newt announced. “This part of the journey is decidedly more comfortable. Just in time too. Come on.” Without thinking he grabbed her hand and started running towards the train. She stumbled, trying to stay upright as her head swam and she tried to make sense of where she was.

  
Finally he dragged her into a train compartment and flopped down on a seat. Watching her sit huddled in the corner of the bench opposite he cleared his throat. "So what… er what should I call you?”

  
She started to sign but saw him struggling to interpret. Sighing she paused then breathed on the window, fogging it up before raising her finger to write.

  
“Felix?” he queried.

  
She shrugged and nodded.

  
“Well it's nice to meet you, Felix,” Newt said, flashing her a small grin that made her feel a little warmer inside. “Dougal you’ve met,” a small sigh escaped him as a squawking erupted from his pocket. “And this is Pickett,” he told her, holding out what looked like a green stick insect. “He tends to live in my pocket. I keep trying to get you to go home to the others don’t I? ....That’s because you never spend any time with them!.... don’t blame me for them leaving you out.... Pickett,we’ve discussed this.” He looked back at Felix. “I need to see to the rest of my creatures.” Placing his case of the floor, Newt waved his wand, charming the compartment in a way that meant people would walk straight by without even noticing the door. Opening the case he stepped inside, almost disappearing from view. “W..would you like to come?” He didn't wait for an answer, descending into the case completely.

  
Felix watched for a moment, blinking in confusion. Her life had suddenly become more surreal but at the same time it felt normal. Like one of her dreams had become reality and she was almost afraid she'd wake up. Taking a deep breath she peered in to the case.

  
Newt’s face appeared at the bottom of a set of steps. “Come on. It's perfectly safe. Nothing to worry about at all.” He gave her a small smile as she hesitantly stepped in and reached out a hand to steady her. “Welcome to my world.” 

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

  
Felix’s eyes widened as she tried to take everything in and Newt chuckled to himself as he removed his coat and jacket.   
“I needed a safe place to house them all that I could keep with me. It's not always convenient, carrying a suitcase, but it works for us for now.” He rolled up his sleeves and placed Pickett on his shoulder. “Right. Dinner time.” Newt strode to the door and held it open, waiting for her to follow. When she finally stepped out of the cabin he watched her reaction. He loved watching people see his world for the first time; not that he'd had many people down there.

  
Her eyes shone and the blue in them seemed even brighter, almost ethereal. If she had a voice he was sure she'd have lost it in a gasp of wonder. She looked like a kid seeing snow for the first time and it was only now he really looked at her.

  
Despite her look she had to be in her 20’s, not a teenager as he'd first assumed. Her long brown hair was completely at odds with her age. Most girls he'd met these days had short wavy hair, keeping up with the latest fashion. Her dress was a little on the small side and very worn which added to the childlike appearance; he'd have to do something about that he realised.   
Felix stood on the wooden step beside Newt in complete awe. Bathed in the warm glow of a sun, her eyes roamed across the various habitats and it took her breath away. For once she was glad she couldn't speak because there was no way she'd be able to make a coherent sentence. Her mind whirled as she followed Newt.

  
“This is Pickett’s family,” he told her, encouraging Pickett to rejoin his tree. Then, picking up a couple of buckets he headed to the Nundu. “There were 20 different species at last count. From Billywigs to these Nundu. Nifflers to Graphorns. I study magical creatures and write books about them, and occasionally I take them in to protect them. Many here are endangered because wizard kind doesn't understand them, others I've found on my travels in the wrong places. Trafficked for various reasons.” He paused at an empty dessert. “This was Frank. He was a Thunderbird,” he told her fondly.

  
She saw sadness flicker across his face as he gazed into the enclosure, lost in his thoughts. She started to reach out to him but snapped her hand back.

  
“He's free and happy now in Arizona,” he continued. “That's where I was traveling back from when I met you. I went to check on him.” He sighed, gathering himself before moving off. “This way. These are pigmy puffskiens. They should all look like little balls of fluff but this little chap…” He gently reached in and scooped up a tiny, purple mouse like creature, holding it out for her to see. “See how his fur is short and moth eaten?”

  
Felix nodded.

  
“Their hair is very useful for spells and potions. His fur has been shaved too often and now it's struggling to grow back.” He reached into his pocket with one hand and withdrew a small knitted square. “Would you like to hold him? Keep him warm for a while?”

  
The smile he was rewarded with was one of the brightest he'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled, her gaze never leaving the tiny creature in his hand as he wrapped it in its tiny blanket and gently place him in her hands. Instinctively Felix drew the creature close to her chest. He watched her silently coo over the creature, letting it snuggle close to her heart. There was no way she was dangerous or evil. He was beginning to doubt she was even a witch, which could cause a problem but if that was the case then what happened in that village to warrant her being hanged?

  
Felix looked up and caught him puzzling over her. She could almost see the questions flowing through his mind, she wished she had answers for him but she didn't. She couldn't explain anything, even if she had a voice.  
“Sorry, terribly rude of me.” He moved in the the next habitat, Felix at his side. “Have you…… Have you met many other wizards or witches?” he asked hesitantly.

  
She shrugged because she didn't know. She still wasn't convinced he was real, but as she had nowhere better to be and had definitely experienced stranger and more unpleasant things, she was going along with it. She’d had a chance to study him a bit as he tended to his creatures. He'd given them all names and the affection he had for them shone so brightly it was endearing. His green eyes lit up anew with each enclosure they reached and his smile grew wider each time someone came over to be petted rather than just fed. She silently giggled as he called himself mummy. Yes, Newt Scamander had to be fictional, surely there was no one on this earth as gentle as him.

  
XxXxX

  
“I'm supposed to stop in New York to visit some friends,”Newt told her as they stepped from the train. “I promised I would when I had a free moment. They're lovely. Tina and Queenie Goldstein, although Tina can be a bit prickly when you first meet her. That might have just been me though, I annoy people quite easily so it's entirely probable that it was just me.” He gave her a lopsided half smile.

As they walked through Grand Central station, Felix felt very out of place. She watched as women passed, looking down their noses at her. They all looked so sleek and glamorous.

  
“Don’t worry about them,” Newt murmured in her ear. “They're all pretending to be something they're not anyway.”

  
She looked at him quizzically.

  
“Takes the hours to put all that paint on their faces and smooth their hair.” He smirked.

  
Stepping out into the street, noise of the city was immense and Felix had never heard anything like it. Newt noticed her discomfort and placed a hand on her back guiding her along beside him. Feeling her shudder he looked down at her and realises how cold she is.

  
“Oh Merlin, I'm sorry.” He stopped and whipped off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders.

  
She protested.

  
“No, I insist. I forgot how cold it gets here and you’ll be soaked through….. Would you prefer the quick way?”

  
Felix looked at him for a moment, feeling the rain beginning to trickle down her back and soak into her boots made her shiver more. She knew what he meant, she knew the feeling it would leave her with but in truth she was tired, slowly freezing and a little overwhelmed. She’d never seen so many people. With a sigh she gave a hesitant nod.

  
“Last time I promise. It does feel easier though, the more you do it. I’ll have to teach you.” Wrapping am arm around her shoulders he guides her into an alley before apparating. 

This time didn’t feel as bad, she was a little dizzy, like she’d been spun on the spot too long but he’d been right. It seems it does get easier the more you do it.

  
“Here we are.” He raised a fist to knock on the door, supporting Felix with the other when the door flew open.

  
“Mr Scamander!” Queenie beamed. “Oh honeys, come on in and get dry, you look half frozen!”

  
“Hello Queenie,” Newt gave her a small smile. “I hope this isn’t a bad time?”

  
“Not at all sugar. It’s never a bad time to see you.” She looked at Felix.

  
Queenie must have been one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen, Felix thought feeling even more inadequate.  
“Oh honey, most people think that about me but you’re beautiful too, honest. Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill. Teenie!” she called. “Company! Come with me.” She took Felix’s hand and dragged her towards her bedroom. “Let's find you something that's dry and fits better. Oh don't worry about Mr Scamander, he'll sort himself out.”

  
Newt smiled to himself as he placed his case on the floor. He was sure bringing Felix here would be a good idea. If anyone could help understand what happened and gain her trust it was Queenie.

"Who's that?” a familiar voice asked as he removed his jacket.

  
“Hello to you too, Auora Goldstein,” he smirked.

  
“Hello Newt. You look….wet,” Tina smiled.

  
“It's raining. Luckily it's the straight down kind,” he told her, gesturing to his head and shoulders.

  
“Of course, here.” She handed him a towel. “So who have you brought with you? Please tell me she's not a no-maj.”

"Her name is Felix. I sort of stumbled across her and she needed help.” He rubbed his hair dry.

  
“What kind of help?”

  
“Well Dougal I suppose found her first, I was following him. Sh…she was about to be hanged.”

  
“What for?!”

  
“Being evil apparently.”

  
“And what does she say about it?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Nothing?”

  
“Literally. She can't speak,” he told her.

  
“So what's going to happen to her? What are you going to do?”

  
“Help her,” he shrugged.

  
“And then what? She’s not a creature Newt. You can’t just save her and then release her into the wild alone!” Tina hissed.

  
“No she’s not and I have no intention of leaving her anywhere,“ he retorted.

  
“Ta-dah!” Queenie sung as she re-emerged from her bedroom, Felix in tow. Newt smiled and silently thanked the witch. She’d given Felix a purple dress and tidied her up. “See hun. I told you you were a cutie. Just needed a guiding hand,” she grinned. “This is fun!”

  
“Then what are you going to do with her? If she’s a no-Maj.... you know what happens,” Tina growled.

  
His gaze shuttered slightly as he watched Queenie had sat her at the table and was painting her nails while she chatted.

  
“Honey, you’re one of us. No doubt. You’re a witch, you just never got trained or nothing. Those things... they was just you protecting yourself.... oh. Those guys you threw...... they were gona..... you poor thing.” Queenie looked round at Newt and Tina, her eyes glistening with sadness. “She needs help. There’s something. ....” she looked back at Felix. “Think it loud honey...... There’s no way you could have stopped it, she hushed That’s cruciatus! “ 

Newt was suddenly beside Queenie. “W...what was?”

  
“These people came, she was only a kid. These people came and killed her family. They used cruciatus to do it. Oh... those screams.” A tear rolled down her cheek, mirroring Felix. “They turned it on her” she breathed. “but they were interrupted. Oh honey no wonder you were so confused by us all. You were so young, too young to have that happen and survive. Maybe that’s why you can’t talk. Did you used to be able to?”

  
Felix nodded.

  
Newt’s mind was cast back to the subway, remembering the pain of Grindlwald’s attack and wondering how a child could have survived. How did he survive?

  
“Because you’re strong, “ Queenie told him before biting her lip. “Sorry, just that thought was very loud. Why didn’t you tell us?”

  
“N...no reason to,” he told her.

  
“Tell us what? “ Tina asked

  
“Newt was tortured in the subway,” Queenie stated.

  
“What?! When?!”

  
“B..before you got there. I was fine,” Newt stumbled, trying not to think of the marks that has been left behind.

  
“He got scars from it.” Queenie said.

  
“Queenie. Can you not please?” He almost begged.

  
“Sorry.”

  
“I can’t believe you never told me!” Tina screeched

  
“We were a bit busy,” he said calmly.

  
Felix watched a flush creep up his neck. Mr Scamander didn't like being the centre of attention, it made him very uncomfortable, she decided. He was a strange man.

  
“You must’ve been in so much pain!"

  
Newt cleared his throat. “I was fine.”

  
“Liar,” Queen muttered before turning back to Felix. “I think we need to start at the beginning. See if we can make sense of your memories, honey.”

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

“Memories are usually fractured. They never play in order so this could be confusing,” Tina told them placing a large wooden box on the kitchen table.

  
“We’ll do out best, huh honey?” Queenie squeezed Felix’s hand.

  
Newt watched as Tina lifted the lid off the box. “Is that a Pensieve?”

“You've used one before?” Tina asked.

  
“N..no, there was one at my school but I've never used it,” he told her.

  
“Well this is similar. This one is a mirror rather than a bowl. Queenie will draw out Felix’s memories and throw them in here and we should be able to see them.”

  
“Oh, it won't hurt sweetie. You might feel a bit sleepy and it might upset you. Memories have a tendency to do that huh?” Queenie assured the girl.

  
Felix nodded at her, memories definitely upset her. That's why she tried not to remember, why she’d kept it all locked away for so many years, drowned it in the silence of her life until recently. What if she couldn't lock it back up? What if her memories betrayed her? What if they saw something in her hidden past that made them turn on her? She felt her chest constrict and she couldn't breathe, her skin began to tingle and she trembled.

  
“Ssh, honey, it's ok. Felix, calm down. Honestly, you're okay….” Queenie tried to calm her as her thoughts began to consume her.

  
“Queenie? What's going on?” Tina asked.

  
“Felix is panicking,” Newt stated stepping forward and grasping the girl’s hands. “Felix, breathe. Deep breaths, slowly. Look at me and concentrate.” He crouched in front of her, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs, trying to ease her trembling. “That's it.” He offered her a small smile as her eyes, which had been darting frantically around the room, settled on his. “You're safe.”

  
She nodded and glanced at their hands, noticing his were littered with scars. Bringing one hand closer to see better, she ran a finger across a scar on his thumb. She could see the teeth marks so clearly.

  
“It tends to happen when you work with wild animals,” he shrugged. For the next few minutes he showed her the bites and scratches that adorned his hands and forearms, naming which animal they were inflicted by.

  
Felix tentatively reached up and gently stroked the tiny line on the bridge of his nose and he flushed slightly before clearing his throat.

  
“That happened when I was at school….. Let's just say Sports aren't for everyone,” he chuckled.

  
Queenie couldn't help but grin at the pair before Tina cut in.

  
“Are you ready?” she asked.

  
Newt felt Felix tense again. “You'll be alright. We’ll be right here the whole time. You're safe.”

  
“She's worried we won't like what we see,” Queenie told them. “She's spent so long burying her memories she's scared she’s done something…..evil…that she doesn't remember.”

  
“Not possible,” Newt whispered to her, wishing he could hear her himself.

  
“Newt, what if,” Tina didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

  
“Not possible,” he told them firmly, “she's not dangerous or……evil. You're not.” He looked Felix squarely in the eye and she realised how sure he was, he’d not looked at anyone firmly since she'd met him.

  
“Of course she's not,” Queenie agreed. “How about we sort out all these jumbled thoughts of yours and figure out what's been happening, huh sweetie?”

  
Felix took a deep breath and nodded.

  
Queenie drew her wand and gently held it to Felix’s temple, she began twirling it slightly as a silver thread wrapped itself around the end.

  
Newt couldn't help being reminded of seeing this happen with Tina. Last time though he thought it was the end, and if it hadn't been for Pickett neither of them would be here now. He shuddered at the thought, his hand tightening on Felix’s as her eyelids began to droop.

  
After a few moments Queenie flicked her wand at the mirror.

  
_It was the noise that woke her. Raised, angry voices. Creeping out of bed she headed to the living room but kept out of sight._

_  
“You had a job to do, Professor,” came a growl._

_  
“I told you. I can't do it. It's not right,” came a shaky reply._

_  
“Can't or won't? I don't think you understand. Did you think it was a choice? It's a necessity, the school must be in hand, the students and teachers will understand what's right.”_

_  
“Then they’ll do it without me.”_

_  
“I'm sorry to hear that, Professor Lingwood. I'm sure your lovely wife is sorry to hear that too.”_

_  
“Leave her alone!”_

_  
“Crucio!”_

_Screams filled the air and, stifling a cry Felix scurried away and hid in a cupboard. She huddled as close to the back as possible, trying to keep her sobs quiet._

  
_Eventually her mother’s screams faded to nothing, the only sound was her fathers wails of despair._

_  
“So Professor?”_

_  
“I can't. I can't. Too many will die,” he sobbed._

_  
“You will die Professor if you don't.”_

_  
There was a pause before a shout of “Crucio.” It was repeated over and over as her father’s screams filled the night. They seemed to go on forever and all she could do was hide until the house fell silent one more._

_  
Creeping out from her hiding place, Felix carefully made her way towards the living room. Scurrying to her father’s side she was just in time to see him take his last breath._

_  
“Immobilus,” a voice came from behind her._

_  
Once she was on the ground hands grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over._

__  
“Oh how I hate loose ends. It's a shame, so pretty for one so young,” he told her, stroking a finger down her face.  
Felix could only stare up at him in fear. His blue eye seemed to pierce into her soul whilst his brown eye was so dark it was almost black. A grotesque smile split his lips. “Will we die, just a little? It won't hurt,” he told her, standing, “for long. Crucio!”

_Screams were torn from her throat over and over until there was no voice left and he was loving every minute. The torture only stopped when a shout came from another room; “MACUSA!”_

_“MACUSA, always turning up where they're least wanted.” He smiled again. “Until we meet again, sweet girl.” And then he was gone._

__  
Hearing more shouting and crashing, Felix dragged herself to another cupboard and waited. As she regained some control of her body she braced herself, expecting to be found any moment. When the discovery never came she was almost relieved until the smoke started to appear, seeping under the door. They'd set the house on fire!  
Bolting from her hiding place, Felix stumbled through the kitchen to the back door and out into the woods behind her home, collapsing against a tree as darkness consumed her.

  
The Goldstein sisters looked at one another and then at Newt. He was crouched in front of Felix trying ease her trembling, whispering to her.

  
“You've done nothing wrong, honey,” Queenie soothed, taking a seat beside her. “How old were you then?”

  
_15_

  
“15? You were just a kid, what could you have done? Honey, you did what so many haven't been able to. You survived! And your parents would be so proud of you.”

  
“I should contact MACUSA,” Tina stated, “they need to know. They didn't search properly, they could have killed her.”

  
“I suspect they had no intention of leaving anyone in that house alive,” Newt said gravely. “Don't pretend you don't recognise that man. He may have been younger but it was him and MACUSA have him. Felix, that man is called Gellert Grindlewald. He's a dark wizard and a murderer but he isn't out there. He's not free and you're safe. Professor Lingwood was a good man. He taught at Hogwarts in my first few years before he suddenly left, now I know where he went.”

  
A solemn silence settled over the apartment.

  
“So…. What do we do now?” Queenie asked.

  
“Looks to me like Felix needs our help. Well… More specifically your kind of help,” Tina told her sister.

  
A broad grin graced the blonde Goldstein’s face. “Oh of course! A girl can't travel round with only one dress! We've got a few hours left of today. Mr Scamander, can we borrow Felix?”

  
“O…of course. As long as Felix is happy.”

  
“Right this way honey.” Queenie led her to her bedroom. “Let's see what I can magic up.”

  
“W..wait!” Newt called. “We left in quite a hurry so Felix has… W…well nothing. Here,” he reached into his pocket and withdrew a money clip. “Here.” He flushed a little and fidgeted as he handed it to her.

  
Queenie’s eye widened. “You want us to take her shopping?”

  
“I…if it's not too much trouble?”

  
She grinned. “Oh Mr Scamander, you are just such a cutie!”

  
Tina looked from the money clip in her sister’s hand to Newt. He looked uncomfortable and she was sure that any moment he would dive into his case and remain there.

  
Queenie looked at Felix and back at Newt. “She's worried about paying you back. She doesn't think she’ll ever be able to repay you and that scares her.”

  
Newt shook his head. “It's not necessary.”

  
“She thinks it is.”

  
“Then I'm sure she’ll manage to find a way, one way or another. I suspect Miss Felix can to anything she sets her mind to,” he smiled gently. He didn't want repayment, he didn't need it. Being a Scamander came with a few perks, a comfortable bank account was one of them, plus his book was selling well.

  
Felix felt a cold knot setting in her stomach. Men had done her favours, wanted or not, and always expected something in return. Usually they had ideas of her being on her knees. Maybe his quiet countenance was a cover. Who knows what he's like behind closed doors. Her thoughts were broken by a gasp from Queenie and she instantly felt guilty. These people had done nothing but help her and be kind, especially Mr Scamander. She mentally beat herself for allowing her dark thoughts to cloud her judgment.

  
Queenie wrapped a coat around her shoulders and guided her to the front door. “Are you coming Teenie?”

Tina saw the pleading in her sisters eyes but managed to hold back a frown. “Sure, someone needs to make sure you don't just buy part dresses. Will you be okay Newt?”

  
“Me? Oh yes. I'll be busy enough,” he assured them, climbing into his case. “Have fun.”

  
XxXxX

  
Queenie had dragged Felix and Tina around several dress shops and a department store, collecting various garments, and Tina’s feet were beginning to ache. She flopped down in a chair whilst Felix went into yet another changing room. “What is going on?” she asked her sister.

  
“Her thoughts are so sad sometimes, she doesn't really trust anyone. I think she wants to but then her mind just goes to a really dark place..”

  
“Can you blame her?”

  
“She… She thinks Newt is going to hurt her because he's buying her things.”

  
“Define hurt.”

  
“I don't really want to.”

  
“Queenie…”

“I saw her imagination and I don't really want to relive it. Let's just say she'd end up on her knees…in front on him…..unwillingly.”

  
Tina wiped a hand down her face, “Do you think she's….been in that position before?”

  
“I don't know but the detail of her imagination….” Queenie shuddered.

  
“Well, we have to convince her that Newt is….well he's Newt.”

  
When Felix emerged from behind the curtain, a huge grin lit up her face.

  
“Queenie!” Tina chided.

  
“What? Every girl needs at least one party dress. I thought we could go out tonight. Show Felix what a fun night in New York is like. Besides, look how beautiful she is when she smiles!”

  
Felix stared at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that. For once, just for that moment, she could imagine being normal, like Queenie and Tina. That there were no monsters hiding in the dark. The pale blue silk flowed gently around her as she moved, the lace cap sleeves sparkling with tiny beads.

  
The sisters stepped up behind her in the mirror smiling.

  
“Being normal is overrated,” Queenie winked. “Besides, if I was normal I wouldn't know what you were thinking. Honey, what you were thinking earlier? About Newt. He’d never hurt you, he'd never hurt anyone. That's just not who he is. Newt’s just a giver. If he can save a life he will, with no thought fir his own. Whatever has happened to you in the past, he won't let it happen again.”

  
“Newt saved my life too,” Tina told her. “I probably didn't deserve it, I'd almost got him and his creatures killed but he still did it. He got free and then saved me. He could have just run and saved himself but he didn't. We'd only known each other 24 hours. It's just who he is. He's gentle and kind and so brave. Try to trust him? I think you need someone like him in your life.” The older Goldstein's eyes were softer now than they had been since they'd met, she was being less reserved. “And I think Queenie is right,” she said, her voice more firm than it was a few moments ago. “I think we all need to left off some steam.So let's get our things together and go tell Newt the good news. We’re going out tonight.” She grinned and squeezed Felix’s shoulder.

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

When they returned to the flat Newt had not emerged.

  
“Why don’t you go see what he’s up to honey?” Queenie encouraged.

  
Felix hesitated before knocking on the lid of his case. When there was no response she carefully lifted the lid and stepped inside. His cabin was empty and as untidy as the last time she was there but she spotted his vest thrown over the arm of his chair. Carefully opening the door to the habitats she stepped out. The case was on its night time sequence and it was just as beautiful as it was during the day. If there was such a thing as a magical world then this was it. Newt had truly created a fantasy land within his case. She took a deep breath if the clear night air and it seemed to cleanse her, comfort her even so she closed her eyes and let the sounds swirl around her.

  
Newt rounded the central tree and came to an abrupt stop. Obviously girls were back. Being careful not to disturb Felix, he leant against the trunk, hands in his pockets and watched her. The moonlight seemed to light her up. She looked peaceful. Truly peaceful for the first time since they’d arrived in New York. She looked less like a lost soul and more like.... he didn’t know. He didn’t know how to describe her. After seeing her memories he felt like he knew more about her and less about her all at the same time. It was very confusing for him. Pushing away from the tree he strolled quietly over to her. Big mistake. She didn’t hear him approach, so when he touched her her arms flew up and he was catapulted away.  
He landed heavily a fair few feet away, the air forced from his body.

  
Felix ran to his side. A mixture of worry, guilt and shame lining her race.

  
_I’m so sorry_

  
“Quite alright. My fault. I should’ve made myself known instead of surprising you.”

  
_Are you badly hurt?_

  
“Just winded. Please don’t worry. That’s quite strong magic you have hidden away,” he gave her a gentle smile as he pulled himself to his feet but she didn’t return it. Instead she stepped away and kept her eyes focused on the ground. Newt sighed and hooked a finger under her chin, feeling her tense at the contact. “Felix. You didn’t hurt me and I most certainly will not hurt you.” He stooped to look at her face. “I promise. I hope one day you’ll believe me.”

  
_I want to._

  
He blinked, his smile widening a little. “Seems it’s quiet enough in here for me to hear you whisper.”

  
_I feel I should say something important. There was a humour in her words. It often makes me light headed though if I have to make myself heard. Do you...if this is because of a curse, do you think there’s a way to fix it?_

  
“I wish I knew. If there is we shall find it,” he told her walking to his cabin.

  
_Oh. I’m meant to tell you. We’re going out tonight._

  
“I take it that is Queenie’s idea?”

  
_Tina too._

  
“I better get a clean shirt then. Did you have fun with the girls?” he asked slipping his braces off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt.

  
_It was....interesting._ She tried not to stare at Newt as he carelessly slipped out of his dirtied shirt. His entire torso was marred with marks. One on his back was very familiar to her. She was in possession of its twin.

  
Newt looked round at her and saw the look in her eyes. Following her gaze he saw what she was staring at. All down one side, from his shoulder to his waist jagged pink scars marked him. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I sometimes forget myself. Usually when I’m down here there are only my creatures to talk to.” Flushing a little he hurriedly threw his shirt on. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

  
Felix offered him a small smile and shook her head. _It’s okay. You’ve been in the wars._

  
“A little,” he chuckled as the climbed to the surface.

  
Must’ve taken a long time to collect all those. Or are you just really clumsy?

  
“A little bit of both I suppose. My first big one was back when I was 18,” he told her, helping her out of the case. “I was part of the dragon corps during the war. I stood in awe just staring at this Hungarian Horntail and didn’t jump out of the way quick enough. She scorched my entire shoulder.”

  
Felix looked him incredulously.

  
“Maybe clumsy wasn’t the best word.”

  
_How about idiotic?_

  
“Yes. Yes I think that might be a better way to describe my younger self.” He grinned broadly.

  
Felix laughed. If he could have heard her it would and been a joyful laugh, one that warmed her through. Instead it came out as a wheeze but Newt seemed delighted none the less.

  
_Wait... dragons? Actual dragons?_

  
“Yes. Scales, wings... flames. You’ve never seen one?”

  
They sat on the sofa.

  
_I don’t think so. I’d like to say I’d remember something like that but...._

  
“Well. Maybe, one day I can show you...if you’d like. I mean obviously you don’t have to. It was just a thought.” He was babbling and had averted his gaze.

  
She tentatively reached out, touching his hand gently, stopping his rambling. _I think I’d like that. It seems there is a lot about the world I don’t know. ..or remember._

  
Newt looked back at her and smiled. She’d reached out to him of her own volition and that made him quite happy. It was a little bit like when a shy creature comes to him for the first time. There was just a little but more trust there and it was building.

  
XxXxX

  
“Hey Teenie,” Queenie whispered. “Take a look.” She was half hiding behind the kitchen divider. She’d heard Newt talking animatedly and was curious. “ Think our little talk helped?”

  
“Looks like it might have.” Tina gave her sister’s shoulder a squeeze. “You'd know better than me,” she reminded her.

  
“I've been trying to be good,” Queenie huffed, moving over to the stove.

  
Tina looked at her. “Are you scared to look? You are!” she hissed.

  
“Well so would you be if you'd seen some of her thoughts.” Queenie shuddered.

  
The older Goldstein looked back at the pair on the sofa. “She doesn't look like those thoughts are bothering her now.”  
Queenie lit the candles on the table with a flick of her wand and began setting the table. A quiet giggle escaped her.

  
“What?” Tina moved to her side.

  
“She thinks he's sweet. She doesn't think she should be so quick to trust him but she wants to. She's worried she's hurt him though. She thinks he looks stiff.”

  
“Hurt him?”

  
Queenie shrugged. “He likes her. He's comfortable with her and wants to help her…… Aww! He thinks her smile is ‘enchanting’. I love the British accent sometimes.”

  
Tina smirked. “No hint of injury?”

  
Queenie shook her head. “Not that he's thinking about.”

  
Newt's laugh rang out and the sisters smiled at each other.

  
“Enchanting”, they whispered with a quiet giggle.

  
XxXxX

  
The sound of clinking cutlery caught Felix’s attention. Looking up her eyes widened as she saw plates float through the air and come to rest gently on the table.

  
Newt looked round to see what had surprised her so and grinned. “I suppose this is all going to take some getting used to for you.” He stood guiding her to the dinner table. “The thing you have to remember is that if we can use magic to do something then usually we will. The Muggle way takes too long most of the time.”

  
“No-Maj,” Tina and Queenie corrected in unison.

  
“Non-magical people are called No-Maj’s,” Tina explained.

  
“In England they are called Muggles,” Newt smiled ruefully. He’d known Tina would never be able to hold back the correction.

  
Felix waited until everyone was seated and had been served before trying to make herself heard. _I just… I wanted to say thank you. To all of you. To Newt for saving me when I…._ She cleared her throat. _When I'd given up. And to you both for….well everything since. You didn't have to take me in or help me but you did._

  
“Oh honey, it's been our pleasure,” Queenie assured her.

  
Dinner continued with giggles and stories before the girls disappeared to get ready.

  
Newt strolled around the apartment and was reminded of Jacob. He missed his friend and toyed with the idea of stopping by. Tina would probably burst a blood vessel. He began to wonder how Queenie was doing without him. Their goodbye had been one of the most emotional moments Newt had ever been part of and thinking about it made his chest tighten and eyes sting. Jacob had been his friend and friends were few and far between for Newt.

  
Hearing a throat clear pulled Newt from his melancholy reverie. He turned and lost his breath at the sight before him. All three women looked stunning. He’d seen Tina and Queenie dressed up before but it was still a sight to behold. Felix however, well this was a new experience for both of them. The sight of her took his breath away. The sisters had outdone themselves. ‘Beautiful.’ He thought.

  
“I think he approves,” Queenie grinned and winked at him. She’d heard him and knew where most of his attention was centred.

  
“You all l...look very lovely,” he choked slightly, blinking rapidly as he became more aware of Queenie raiding his thoughts. Newt knew she could hear every word, but his mind raced at the sudden jolt that had struck him when he’d turned and seen her. He was aware that she’d already managed to tug at his heart, he felt more in awe of her with every new bit of information. He'd assumed the smile that played on his lips when he watched her was his admiration for her strength but now….Now he wondered.

  
“Shall we go?” Tina asked ushering Felix through the front door.

  
Queenie gave Newt a gentle nudge as he donned his coat. “She's pretty huh? And that smile you get? It's natural honey. Nothing to worry about. She thinks your kinda cute too.”

  
“Queenie,” Newt sighed.

  
“I know, I know. I shouldn't but sometimes I just can't help it. Especially with her. Her thoughts almost yell out to be heard, probably because we can't really hear her most of the time. But Newt, if you do….. go gentle. She’s been….. Oh, how do I say this?” She chewed her lip.

  
“Queenie….if she hasn't said it, maybe it's not your secret to tell?”

  
The witch looked him in the eye and tried to convey the sadness of the situation, hoping Newt would understand.

  
“Everything okay?” Tina asked, reappearing at the front door.

  
“Sure, Newt was just helping me…. With my necklace,” Queenie answered brightly, almost trotting out of the apartment.

  
Tina looked quizzically at Newt who shrugged.

  
“I'm not sure,” he told her.

  
“Of what?”

  
“Of what she was trying to tell me or even if she should.”

  
“Oh,” Tina nodded.

  
“So you know too?” Newt shook his head and pulled the front door closed behind him, rushing down the stairs. He watched Queenie and Felix walking ahead, giggling into the night air.

  
“What are you thinking?” Tina asked him but he didn't reply. “Let me guess, you want to know but you don't think it's right? That she should tell you if she wants you to know?”

  
“Something like that.”

  
“You like to keep secrets tight don't you?”

  
“Isn't that the point in secrets? They're kept to protect you.”

  
Tina sighed. “But what if you can protect someone better by not keeping it?”

  
“Then it should come from the secret holder.”

  
“Newt she…”

  
“No!” he hissed harshly. “Do not tell me. It's no one’s business but her’s. Queenie said to go gently. That's enough. She's been betrayed enough.”

  
Tina heard sadness and hurt in his voice. “You've been betrayed in the past,” she stated.

  
Newt's jaw just twitched in response. He didn't trust humans generally, they were cruel and dangerous. Obviously there were a few exceptions but as much as he cared for the Goldsteins and he knew they meant well, he wouldn't let them betray Felix’s trust.

  
She watched him from the corner of her eye. “I'm sorry.”

  
“For what?”

  
“For who ever treated you badly.”

  
He almost winced at the pitying tone in her voice, instead he just have a short nod and continued the walk in silence.


End file.
